


Best Dressed

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly needs a little encouragement from her fiancé when the wedding planning doesn't go smoothly.





	Best Dressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by an idea afteriwake gave me.

**Bored.**

Sebastian Moran chuckled as he read the text from his fiancée. **I thought that was Holmes’ line.**

**I stole it. I’m sick of listening to Mary and Meena debate over which bridesmaid dress is best.**

**And here I thought only having two attendants would make things easier for you.**

**No such luck.** Molly looked up at her two best friends again. They were on Meena’s tablet, looking at even more options at the store’s site. She went back to texting Seb. **Honestly, picking out my dress was the easy part.** She went with the dress that made her feel most like the princess Seb thought she was.

**Don’t tell me, I want to be surprised.**

**Wasn’t going to. ;) I miss you.**

**Miss you too, princess. I’ll see you tonight?**

**Sure, if I don’t strangle these two first.**

**Just do what I do and soldier through it.**

**This coming from the guy with the dishonorable discharge? ;)**

**Funny. Love you.**

**I love you too, Seb.**

As soon as he received Molly’s response, he sent a text to Mary. **Hey, knock it off. You’re annoying Molly and this is s’posed to be a happy time for her.**

Her response was immediate. **Sorry, Seb. I promise Meena and I will behave.**

**You better, Watson, or I’ll tell your husband who actually ate the last piece of his birthday cake, and it wasn’t Rosie.**

**You’re a cruel, cruel man, Moran.**

**That’s what you like about me.**

**True.**

When his wedding day finally came, Seb had to admit that Mary and Meena’s idea of picking out their own gowns in Molly’s chosen color was a good idea, but neither of them looked as good as his bride. She simply took his breath away.


End file.
